Miles Morales The Great Spider
by Veazey-Rockin-Land
Summary: First story! More to come later


**hey! This is my first story on here but my friend is helping me out. Enjoy! I need a betareader and feedback is appreciated**

 **Edit with the Docs app**

Make tweaks, leave comments, and share with others to edit at the same time.

NO THANKSUSE THE APP

Miles

Miles morales

THe great spider

"OH MY GOD GANKE!"

"Ok, so you know me as miles right?" Miles asked his best friend ganke who looked like and average teenager. "Yes but-" "shhhhhhh! People would hear us." miles said interrupting what ganke was going to say.

Miles and ganke where on there weigh to school on a train in brooklyn. Miles is not just an ordinary kid in brooklyn the is also a new spider man taking over he older spider man who was been around since miles was 7 years old. Don't worry the original spider man still lives on just was some issues sometimes. He was to pay rent and buy food and water and don't mention how his only family member left, aunt may, died last year. But miles also knows him by Peter Parker a 25 year old who never gives up and loves to help others.

When Miles's father died last year, Peter stepped in and helped Miles get one of the hardest things ever over with. The had Miles come to work and stay busy to keep his mind off of his loss.

later*

While Miles and ganke where at lunch they went back to the talk they had that morning on the train ride. "So you know me as Miles but do you know me as spiderman?" Miles whispered into Janke's ear. "What!?" Ganke loudly whispered. "What are you guys talking about?" alicia asked. "Nothing!" Ganke yelled nervously. "Imhomm" alicia said while walking away.

"You are thee spider man! THEE spider man!?" Ganke started whispering to miles so loudly that a student across the table would hear them. "Whaaaaaaat nooooooo." Miles sayed.

later*

After school Miles showed Ganke the black and red suit he carries around with him all the time. "OH MY GOD! It is amazing." ganke yelled in Miles's room. "Yeah I know right!" "Miles can you take out the trash!?" Miles's mom yelled up the stairs. "Does she know that you are-" "no" miles said interrupting ganke. "YO MILES'S MOM DID YOU KNOW THAT YOUR SON IS - -!" ganke started yelling down the stairs before miles tackled him and covered his mouth. "OH MY GOD GANKE!" "IS what ganke!? Miles's mom yelled up to ask ganke. "GETTING A'S IN ENGLISH!" Miles yelled down to save his identity. "If she knows about this she would be in danger." Miles whispered to ganke. Miles took his hand off ganke's mouth. "Ok." "BOOOOOOOOOOM!" a big crash came out from the brooklyn city. "Time to go." miles said while running to the red and black spider suit.

later*

"Hay kid, helow? Are you dead?" miles looked up and everything was still blurry but the would see a-a-"O MY GOD YOU'RE SPIDER MAN!" Miles started yelling while trying to get back on his feat. "Yes...Yes I am." Peter responded. "And you are a spiderman to?" spider man/peter started to ask. "I! I! I AM! YES!" miles started blurting out. "Ouch!" miles said to himself covering his head.

"You ok?" spider man/peter said. "YEAH!" Miles screamed. "You don't have to scream miles you are safe." "WHAT!" "Huh." peter sighed. "I guess you must not be hearing things right now. You are hurt let me-" "BOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!" "WHO'S NEXT!" yelled a really big villain. "MILES RU-!" Peter tried to yell but get slammed to the side by the villain known as RHINO.

BIG MAN!

Miles was fighting this guy named, well miles didn't know his name, yet, but his super villain name was electro. "YOU'RE GETTING ELECTRIFIED!" electro said throwing miles across the bank floor. "I have to get up. I HAVE TO!" Miles said to himself, blood dripping from his nose. "You are done for...Spider man." electro said walking toward miles on the ground with electric bolts coming off his body. "ZAP!" miles get zapped right in his eye and passed out. Electro went back to robbing the bank when… "SMASH!"

Peter parker came bursting thru the big window smashing it making a grand entrance as spider man.

Miles was seeing everything blurry. All the would she was a big blue bolt come at a red dot. But then miles passed out.


End file.
